Fuzzy Solitude
by YukitoHappa
Summary: Not for faint hearted. Kurt is left alone at the mansion, then some drunks give him some trouble. A one-shot that could be so much more. maybe. depends if people like it. and i'm no Xavier, i can't read minds. SO REVEIW. plz no1 has yet. Kurti. over 16ish


Fuzzy Solitude.

The rain pours down heavily on the dismal field. It is as if the heavens decided they could no longer hold the pain and suffering of the mortals, spilling all it's tears down on them as they drowned in despair together. The rain was a cool relief to all who had seen darkness and known the true pain of loss physically making a hole in the chest.

On the slowly submerging grass, a young elf lay. His indigo locks intermingling with the emerald stalks as he lay defeated on the ground, flat on his back with his arms stretched out, palms facing the sky as if he was trying to hug it. His golden orbs that were once as bright as the lightning flashing above his head were now reduced to dull yellow shells. His tail hung limp, defeated. His blue fur now plastered to his body as the rain mercilessly beat him. However, the rain was more soothing than painful as it continued to cleanse the child, like a mother cat licking her kit. Kurt's blood mixed with his blue fur and the mud as his form slowly melded with the darkness.

Slowly he curled into a foetal position, his tail wrapping around himself for comfort. As his soul faded away, Kurt found a few bloody stalks with his three fingered fist. In a moment of madness he slammed the fist to the ground and fresh red water joined the messy pool of filth he lay in.

They had left him. He was all alone. First his mother had flung him into a waterfall. Then his foster parents had given him away. Then the troupe had disbanded. And now. Now the x-men had left him. What was he to do? For eight weeks they had all gone out on a 'vacation' that was only supposed to last one. He had spent most of the second week checking the various hotels they had stopped at on their road trip. By the fifth week he realised that they hadn't been in danger, or attacked. They had left. Only a few possessions of theirs lay in the mansion. Had they hated him so much? Kurt couldn't bear it. His family had abandoned him.

OOO

_A cool breeze picked up as Kurt's thoughts slowly reviewed the evening. He had been praying to God to help. But the great Lord had put his faithful servant to another test._

_A few drunken men had noticed the lack of activity from the institute and now, full of liquor, they had broken through the gate. The alarms went off but Kurt absentmindedly turned them off- false alarms had already degraded his pride already- and he lethargically BAMFed to the gate to reset the alarm. Then…_

'_holy shit look at da demon!' 'mate, how drunk am i?' Kurt froze at the name._

'_fuck yeah. Heeeeheeee. He has a tail' another said 'wot, demons aren't real. Hes a Mutie. Look' _

_Then with more swiftness than a x-man, let alone a sober man, he sized the boy's tail. Kurt cried out at his most sensitive appendage was yanked out of it'ts socket. the men began to grin and advance upon him. Fists rained down on him, boots were magnetically drawn to his small blue form. As he was about to BAMF away, one of the men used a spray on his eyes. Writhing in agony, Kurt let out a whimper as he was knocked out by a heavy bat. When he'd regained consciousness his hands were tied, his legs limp, tail broken and a dirty rag had been thrust into his mouth. The men had gotten bored of dragging him around and let his half-conscious form flop onto the grass. After a quick game of rock, paper, scissors, Kurt's beautiful golden orbs widened in fear as the winner took of his belt, ready to claim his 'prize' …_

OOO

The elf winced at the memory, trying to stop hysteria from taking away his consciousness. He was bruised, bloody, depressed and alone. The soothing rain began to slow: the havens had had enough of bathing him. He was left alone. Alone.

The dawn returned once more. He couldn't bear it. Unable to walk, he BAMFed to his bathroom and managed to strip. Too afraid of his inability to stay awake, he poured a few jugs full of water over him and grabbed a fluffy white towel. He had lain outside for a few days- how many times had the sunset passed by? He sat next to the tub unable to think of anything else to do. What was the point?

He needed to feel something. Anything. He couldn't bear it much longer. Banging his head on the tub, Kurt fell back into the bathroom cabinet: it's contents pouring onto him. That's it. _I give up_. He thought as he blacked out, the light fading to the distant sound of tires kissing gravel.

He felt so Alone.

XXX

Hello.

I made a dark and kind of depressing one shot.

Might do more if it's popular.

I love Kurt too much to give him a death. So no matter what pain I'd have to let him have a happy ending. Most of the other characters may not be as lucky though. Tee hee. This goes for all my stories!

Apologies for any SP mistakes. Trying to become a beta so I take Grammar seriously!

Italics are for memory/thoughts.


End file.
